Kelpie's Promise
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Cain has been so glad in his entire life he kept his promise to her. now he gets to be a father to her descendant.


Title: Kelpie's Promise

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Hakushaku to Yousei

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Master, it is also ripe here" a chubby Russian blue cat called for the ginger haired guy who's sporting his flannel shirt over his black t-shirt which is folded up to his forearm and his thick gloves with Velcro strap on its wrist, with his khaki cargo pant's smothered with a bit of dirt by his knees and his thick caterpillar boots he looked at the talking fairy cat.

The Chubby cat with his own jungle green colored body harness with pouches which he can use to carry his stuff like his master has in his hip, little brownies jumped around the place helping him water and remove the weeds in his garden, flowers and fruits together with his vegetables boomed and flourished around his wide garden, sunlight seeping in the thick leaves of trees around his property.

"You're all that excited huh?" chuckled by the tall guy patting his familiar, "Alright, I'll make you your favorite dish for supper" he smiled at his excited familiar who stretched his body to be carried and cuddled.

He complied and rubbed the cat's fur running in deep to its roots, the cat purred at his treatment when a familiar water horse in human form appeared, "I brought you another chick" he told and opened his palm, where a chirping and shaking little chick nested.

"You ate the mother didn't you, papa?" he sighed and took the chicken.

"Well, as far as I can remember your grea-" he was cut off with a chuckle.

"I know, Nana Lydia, you loved her so dearly and vowed to care and love all her children and grandchildren" he smiled.

"That's my lad" he patted the boy.

"And I love you too, papa. Though I'm also against you eating humans though" he chuckled again, "Now let's get that little fella settled" his accent is strongly Scottish.

"That's why I eat the chickens instead!" he protested, "Now what's for supper?" he chuckled.

"Something without liver" snorted the boy.

"That's why I love you too!" he told and the cat followed them both in his two storey house, the tiny fairies followed a long. But before Kelpie left he gave the man made wide pond a little tab to clean the water for his adoptive son and now the little unwanted algae that makes the water dirty was removed and left with the vegetation which is helping the water, the fishes arounf happily swam and jumped.

Heading in Kelpie smiled at Lydia's old photo together with Edgar and him, there is a little baby which is named Alvin who's being carried by Lydia while she take her seat, he remembered his promise to care for her family even if she is gone.

Now he is brought back to the present where her great to the sixth descendant is so much like her, gentle and caring, yet he is quiet as a mouse and he needs to strike a conversation sometimes, seeing Nico's own grandchild Oliver who became his familiar is comfortably taking his place by the fire place, he has his own bean bag chair which the boy got him, she purred at the chick who made him a personal pillow.

"Papa, I'm planning to make another book after I publish my last one, I was planning to base it on you, a water horse who fell in love with a human, a fairy doctor… can you tell me more stories?" and with that he complied.

The poor boy for the whole night he was brought to the fairy world and Kelpie who made a little shelter for the human boy is now accommodating him there, he had made the shelter after the child was born and knew he can see fairies just like his beloved Lydia, the boy who he promised to care is brought to Scotland with the permission of the parents, the father, Leon Ashenbert agreed since he too is close to the water horse and loved the being like his own father.

"And I guess I don't regret it that much because in my part I get to see her beautiful children and grandchildren grow, however don't tell your father, that I find you special because you are so much like her, you can see what people can't, you loved and befriends tiny fairies and you entertain them, you my lad is so much like her in many ways" he gave a fatherly warm smile, for decades he had mellowed down like a parent to her children.

"Sleep my child, I'll keep watch" with that he yawned and snuggled to Ollie who cuddled him back, Kelpie patted the boy's head as he treats him like his own.

* * *

The morning later they went back only to find the young man's older brother who came to pick him up, they are about to head to London for an event gala their family put up. The Ashenbert family is known to be the earl or representative to the fairy world, it might be the modern age where technology is being used but there is still existing beings that normal people can see.

"Good day, Richie~" greeted by the furry familiar.

"Good day to you too, Ollie, have you both been to the fairy world again?" asked by the other young man and the cat nodded, "I wish I can see fairies too" he sighed.

"I'm done big brother" told the young man who's now dressed in his gray waistcoat over his black dress shirt and his coat matching his dress pants, wearing his matching cabbie hat, his sleeves as usual is folded up to his forearm and carried his tan color tactical messenger bag in place and his other back pack with his familiar's things. His other bag which has his laptop and tablets for his work as a writer.

His brother called the footman to carry his thinks to his car and they are both heading to the main mansion.

They have a long hours to get there, so he made sure that Oliver is well settled.

When they arrived after the long hours of sitting, they were greeted by the servants welcoming the youngest member of the Ashenbert family and the unique one, all his brothers and sister have blonde hair but only him worn his grandmother's caramel colored hair, he greeted back yet tired when his father with a guest, "Alexander Edrich Chameron Ashenbert, my youngest son who's is based in Scotland!" Alex gave a polite nod to the guest who giggled.

"Oh, the son that you said can see fairies?" the girl beside her mother that giggled at the master's story, "Do they even exist?" she questioned when his Oliver felt offended and so as Alexander.

"Excuse you?" both spoke making the older woman gape at the talking cat.

"Pardon me, this is my familiar, Ollie. And yes they do still exist" he told a little bit annoyed, Leon snorted and hid his amusement.

"Master, can I have my shemagh bandana? I feel less comfy" he told and purred at him.

"Hang on a sec, I placed it on my pack" he told and pulled open his messenger bag and pulled a black and tan colored bandana for him to wear, "Should I take your identification collar off?"

"No thank you" and with that he set off to somewhere or rather his master's room to rest.

The older woman's mouth fell after the exchange, while the girl the same age as Alex is amazed.

He suddenly chuckled when a brownie tugged on his pants, the ladies saw how the him of his clothes were being pulled and when he crouched, "You missed my chamomile cookie?" he asked and he gave another chuckle, "I'll rest a bit and I'll bake you and your friends lots of it later" he told and excused himself to the guests and his father.

"Oh… by the way, this place welcomes all sorts of creatures" Leon told, "It's because of my first degree great grandmother and grandfather" he then looked at young Edgar and Lydia's portrait.

Hours later after he took his rest as promised he made a huge bowl of cookies and left it on the garden where he is at the moment, with his mini multi tool strapped on his belt he saw a little fairy crying, he was wingless he sat on the ground and comforted him, when the little one showed the cause of his crying his little slingshot was broken so he thought of something, pulling out his tool, he went off to the bushes to find a sturdy little 'Y' shaped twig, the fairy is bigger than his palm so a rubber band maybe used as an elastic for it, when he found one he then smoothed it with his multi tool knife and attached a rubber band to it, he has rubber bands stacked on his pouch since he needs to tie some things in his garden always, having to give him another one, the little fairy was delighted when the girl went out to apologize to him.

Suddenly, "Told you I'll follow" Kelpie appeared from the water by the fountain dry. The girl again shocked at what she saw.

"Ah… papa… I know you'd come" nodded by the boy, "Though I want to hear more of those stories from you" with that his gently chuckle came and patted his adoptive son.

"Before any of that, lad. Who is this young lady?" his eyebrows raised.

"I forgot about that, she is father's guest which I'm not aware of her name yet, and miss, this is my Papa Cain. He is a water horse or a Kelpie" with that he ignored the gaping young lady.

"Did you bake these?" asked by Kelpie to Alex and he nodded, he took one and ate and started to give him more stories.

* * *

A week later, Alex and Kelpie are back in Scotland, Alex in his usual get up kneeling on the grass making sure his beloved plants get the soil, while fairies flying around helped him put fairy dust and sprinkle of water to his plants as well, Kelpie laid on the hammock Alex installed for him while his beloved familiar is on his own little hammock like hanging chair by it's stand which is also customized by Alex himself from his workshop.

It was a sunny afternoon and it is nice to do little gardening, he looked at his pet fishes over his swimming pond with the running water on its falls pours on the main pond, there is a tiny bridge for the fairies and Oliver to cross and play.

The place looked more beautiful after his care, Kelpie looking over at everything sighed in content, he was proud to himself he had brought the young man not older than the age of his beloved Lydia when they met to the old property and have it fixed.

"Say, Papa?" called by the boy, "I spoke with my editor and I asked him about my new book that I'm making. Did you know what she said?" he asked.

"What did she say?" he sat up.

"He said, it was romantic of you when you promised to care for Nana's children and grandchildren, and said Nana is lucky to have you" he turned to Kelpie with the softest smile he can give, "Thank you Papa for being in my life too" with that Kelpie's heart melted with the boy's words.

~END~


End file.
